eraversefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MattShadow
Welcome! Congratulations on starting EraVerse Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Internet Sorry I haven't been on. I didnt have internet for a number of days and I'm not longer allowed on Chatango. Lenobia 01:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki Chat? Lenobia 02:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Okay. When? Lenobia 16:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Today at eleven or twelve? Lenobia 01:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Matt, want me to remove the table of contents box? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 05:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the contents box from the main page the one which you can hide and open - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 21:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Matt, I told Animalandia that her character was accepted for a vampire. She really wanted to be a vampire and I didn't see a problem with that so I claimed her as a vampire. Don't worry she'll be like Nytza and they'll both stay in the Visitor Building, they'll be like best friends. More people keep joining now I see why you were hurrying me xD okay so Tsu is my assistant now, he will help me with the location so you can also bother him to make the locations (xD) anyway I think we should start with the Lesser Immortals species. So we can get things done faster. Talk to you soon -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 10:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah it's okay! I was really having trouble with that pic having a very long name! Thanks!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 07:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC)' Hey Matt, I've have an idea for EV. We should have monsters like creautures that live in the world like these are the 3 main ones I have in mind (well the ones that I like the most): #Mermaids #Dragons #Trolls (they are so stupid xD) And maybe we can also make our own type of monsters -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 06:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi,i am not a member of the wiki and one of my admins over on mine came across this one and said it was just like mine.How long has this wiki been around?Jasmine Campbell 09:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. Normall 155 can be good, but I'd need to look att he pic to give you an exact size that would look good. I dont know you yet but I hate you already...................... 09:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) -Pokes you with my foot-...hai. Lenobia {Talk Page | Blog} 20:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Matt, I think its your lucky day...Len is back so now, you have who can replace me. I am quitting my admin/crat rights so you and Len can work it now. After all, you two are the Co-founders, so adios! I am free to do whatever I want.... ps, I am going to continue with the mission and VT so dont dare switching any of that and eventually I'll RP - You shoot me in a dream...You better wake up and apologize 00:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I dun have your number, I forgot to save it. Lenobia {Talk Page | Blog} 04:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Uhh, I've been going around this wiki and I've found it to be really cool. :) Mind if I create a character and join? :D Click here for an XRAY! [Talk to Me] 17:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I think that I'd want my character to be a psy-human, an empath, to be specific. Thinking about it, I'll start my character's page now. :D Click here for an XRAY! [Talk to Me] 02:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I want to help... but I don't know where to start. And when I say help, I mean help build the wiki =) Hey Matt, I'm gonna start working on Wolf Plaza, starting off on the hotel, and wanted to know if you'd be fine with what I name it, or you'd want to name it yourself. For now, I'm naming it :3 HC (talk| ) 22:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) This looks super fun:) [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 05:04, March 4, 2013 (UTC) So, I have your permission to make my other three characters? Gojira1234 (talk) 00:16, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Gojira1234 Glaring things like what? Gojira1234 (talk) 01:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Gojira1234 Thanks for the picture edit, yet again. Every time ''I try, it just gets rid of the picture :P Hey Matty, I need some help with the comments. I don't know how to add the template for Leonardo. Realm of the Shadows 00:13, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Matt. We need to do something for this Wiki to become active, because seriously. This place is like a grave yard, people need to actually do stuff on here. We need ideas for whatever, or get more people on. --Realm of the Shadows 20:25, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll resume rping soon...but I have a topic I'm debating pertaining to this wiki... I am a Warrior. 22:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) How do I make a story? [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.''']] 14:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC)